Wireless gigabit alliance (WiGig) and institute of electronic and electrical engineers (IEEE) 802.1 lad are wireless communication standards associated with using a wireless wave band of 60 gigahertz. WiGig communication may transmit and/or receive data at desirable rates as compared to data transmission rates of other communication types such as Wi-Fi communication. For example, Wigig communication may enable communication apparatuses to directly and wirelessly communicate with each other via WiGig communication.